Star Wars Rebels: Easter With the Ghost Crew
by RebelStarbirdPadawan
Summary: It is Easter in the Galaxy Far, Far Away and the Ghost crew is planning a special attack on the Empire in ways no expected. Note to reader: This story will leave stormtroopers across Lothal dead or sobbing over their lost jellybeans.


DISCLAIMER: I (unfortunately) do not own Star War Rebels. Disney does. (By the way, if you get the chance, please tell Mickey Mouse to hurry up with Star Wars 8: The Last Jedi! I'm dying over here! I mean, 241 days! Come on!) I also do not own Skittles, Jellybeans, or Peeps (or else I would eat a lot more sugar than I already do). And I definitely don't own the Easter Bunny, nor would I want to (He is an evil and creepy stalker).

By the way, people, happy late Resurrection Day!

Easter With the Ghost Crew

It was late afternoon on the _Ghost_. The _Ghost_ crew had just gotten back from the Easter church service. Chopper, Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra were enjoying their presents from the Easter Bunny (aka Hera).

Sabine had received some new neon spray paint and was decorating the walls of the common room with yet another mural. This one depicted Ezra and Zeb screaming like little girls and running away from an evil version of the Easter Bunny.

Ezra was running around the room with his model starfighters and making noises that sounded suspiciously like _rrrrrrr_ and _pew pew pew_. He threw one across the room and made it do a barrel roll with the Force, but then he lost control and it landed in Kanan's soup, who didn't notice and almost ate it.

Chopper was playing with his new blaster that fit perfectly into one of his compartments and was engraved with his name. To show his appreciation to his captain/the Easter Bunny, Chopper was chasing Hera around the room and shooting at her—the blaster loaded with paintballs, of course. The Easter Bunny was beginning to regret giving the droid a blaster after getting splattered with multiple colors of neon paint (which he had "liberated" from Sabine).

Zeb's gift was his second most favorite thing in the world—food (he liked his bo-rifle slightly better). The Lasat was happily munching on a chocolate bar and stuffing Skittles in his mouth. He decided to be generous and put some in Kanan's soup, to go along with the model starfighter.

After a few hours, Hera briefed the crew on their latest mission and they got back to work. Chopper took the paintballs out of his gun and readied it for combat. Ezra meditated. Kanan finished eating his Skittles-and-model-starfighter soup. Sabine started making more bombs and painting them with her neon paints. Zeb changed into his Easter Bunny costume, complete with the ears and tail, and loaded the colorful explosives into some large crates. Hera changed into some paint-free clothes and made the jump to hyperspace.

When they came out of hyperspace, they flew down and landed on Lothal. When the troopers were on lunch break, the rebels snuck off the ship with the crates in tow. Then they walked up to an Imperial outpost.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" yelled the stormtrooper, who was having a really bad day.

Zeb, who was now dressed as the Easter Bunny yelled, "Happy Easter!" He wiggled his bunny ears and fluffy tail, which were part of the costume. "I'm the Easter Bunny!"

"Um...okay?" said the stormtrooper, who was really confused.

"Since you have been such good little troopers," said Zeb, _not_ , he thought, "would you like some Easter eggs?" He opened one of the crates.

"Do they have candy?" asked the trooper, who was starting to get interested.

"Yes," said Zeb. "Jellybeans and Skittles!"

"OOH, YUMMY!" cried the stormtrooper. The other rebels started unloading the crates, which were filled with baskets of colorful bombs. Sabine had carefully painted them to look like Easter eggs.

"Here you go," said Zeb. "Make sure you give them out to all of the troopers back at your base or you won't get any Easter eggs next year. Only one egg per person!"

"Okay," said the stormtrooper.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Zeb. "You can only open them at midnight, so don't try before that or the candy will be gone. It's Easter magic!"

"Don't worry, Easter Bunny," said the stormtrooper. "We won't."

"Well then, HAPPY EASTER!" yelled Zeb. He and the rest of the crew took the empty crates back onto the ship and waited.

Back at the Imperial base, the stormtrooper and his unit handed out the "Easter eggs" to the other stormtroopers. Some even found their way to officers. The whole base was excited about the eggs and the candy and Easter magic. Amazingly, no one tried to open their egg before midnight. The stormtroopers were so used to following orders that they did it without question.

And so, bombs made their way across the Imperial base, in their factories, on their Star Destroyers with minimal effort and no deaths from the rebels.

The rebels waited all night for the bombs to circulate across Lothal. They went about business as usual on their ship. They went back to playing with their Easter presents and eating marshmallow Peeps shaped like the rebellion symbol. Ezra played with his model starfighters. Zeb ate. Sabine dyed some eggs and started a new mural of Zeb dressed up like the Easter Bunny. Kanan ate more Skittles-and-model-starfighter soup. Hera cooked more soup. This one featured Sabine's dyed eggs, some of Zeb's chocolate, and one of Chopper's paintballs.

Hera let them stay up much longer than usual. They all met in the cockpit at 23:45 and passed around the popcorn. Three minutes before midnight, Hera flew over the Imperial base so they could get a good view. Two minutes before midnight, Ezra had to take a bathroom break and ran to the refresher and back in record time.

One minute before midnight, Sabine pressed the detonator.

Imperial facilities across the planet went up in flames. Ships exploded and factories were destroyed. Entire battalions of stormtroopers and TIE fighter pilots were killed by the explosions. And those who survived were left sobbing over the fact that they wouldn't get their Jellybeans.


End file.
